


Beta Testing

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Frottage, Handcuffs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Swearing, Teasing, cock rubbing, handjobs, hard deep fuck, hot blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Tony had called Steve down to the lab with some urgency. It was hard to hide the excitement in his voice. The Soldier walked down with his normal calm air and stood in front of Tony expectantly. “What did you need?” Steve said cordially. Tony’s fingers twitched against the metal bands in his grip. He produced them from behind his back. He had finally finished them after 14 hours of non-stop work.

“What are these?”

“What do they look like?”

“Handcuffs.”

“Gold star to Capsicle. They’re a military-grade test pair that the government wanted me to produce. They’re for our…tough customers.” Tony chuckled. “Would you mind being my test subject?” That quickly raised eyebrow told all but Steve didn’t catch it in time.

“I suppose so…”

“I can’t exactly try them out on myself, could I?” Steve didn’t get a chance to say anything before Tony was behind him, clasping the bracelets around his thick wrists.

“Does everything feel alright?” The playboy asked as Steve shifted slightly, Tony moving back around to stand in front of him.

“Yeah, nothing’s pinching or anything. They seem pretty comfortable actually.

“What about escaping?” Tony questioned, his eyes glinting devilishly. Steve strained his wrists apart with all of his strength. The muscles in his arms and his chest flexed and rippled like a stallion’s. The handcuffs didn’t budge. Tony could barely suppress a smile.

“They seem good to me.”

“Good…” Tony moved closer to the Super Soldier and placed a hand flat against his strong chest, feeling the dip between those stunning pectorals. The playboy pushed back against Steve’s chest and forced the Soldier step by step backwards against a cluttered desk, covered with scratches of notes and coffee cups, discarded tools and old forgotten grungy clothing. Steve eyed his lover warily and Tony smirked,

“What?” The genius said, slowly easing the soldier back against the desk, “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you….I just don’t trust your judgement.” Steve smirked and relaxed against his elbows. The awkward position forced his hips up slightly and he felt his body connect with the playboy’s hips. Tony slithered his fingers under Steve’s tight white t-shirt, exposing that muscled hard body. Tony’s mouth hovered close to Steve’s ribs, tempting and hot. That sinful tongue made slick contact with the soldier’s skin, electric and heavenly. Tony’s mouth travelled along to Steve’s navel and dipped in teasingly.

“I’m going to pleasure every inch of you, soldier….” Tony felt Steve’s body shudder under his grip and slid his mouth higher, tongue dragging along that smooth salty dip between those perfect mounds of solid muscle. The genius’s hands slid lower, slipping his fingers into the edge of Steve’s pants, yanking down in anticipation. The soldier’s heartbeat sped up. Tony’s fingers were moving back and forth, almost touching the growing hardness in Steve’s pants. He was panting as Tony’s hands travelled up his body, nails ghosting across his ribs and cupping the firm pecs in sweaty palms. The playboy squeezed them greedily as his hot mouth latched onto one of Steve’s nipples, biting and sucking like new-turned vampire. He moaned as he circled the hardening bud with his tongue and the soldier couldn’t hold back a sigh. It flew from his throat as Tony moved from one side to the other, giving the neglected one a tight squeeze with his fingertips. Steve could feel Tony’s hips sliding against him, pressing his throbbing cock against the hard muscle of the soldier’s thigh, clamped tight between the genius’s legs. Tony was squeezing Steve’s chest like he was feeling up a woman and Steve couldn’t help but feel somewhat appreciated.

The playboy could have been grinding on a thick metal pole, his libido was so strong. He didn’t really need anyone else but himself, but Steve would never say as much; though he would love to catch Tony in the solitary act one of these days. Steve blushed at the thought that he actually wanted to see Tony playing with himself, but in a sense, he was doing just that. Steve’s arms throbbed dully but he couldn’t do anything about it. The cuffs held good. He was completely at the playboy’s mercy.

Tony kept that hard friction on the soldier’s thigh, rubbing his cock whorishly against Steve’s own abandoned manhood. The soldier was squirming, physically voicing his desire for more. He was too embarrassed to say the words out loud. But Tony knew what he wanted. Those smooth lips pulled with a wet sound from Steve’s chest and Tony’s fingers quickly undid Steve’s pants.

“We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet. You’re so worked up.” The genius squeezed Steve’s nipples hard and the Soldier’s back arched up greedily. Panting, he turned his head to the side, a fierce blush raging across his cheeks.

“I can see how crazy it’s making you.” Tony purred, rubbing himself up Steve’s thigh, stretching himself along the soldier’s body like a cat in order to lap at those hardened buds on his chest, pink beneath the playboy’s tan fingers. Steve whimpered, feeling himself jerk in his pants, a lot tighter now. He wanted it so badly, but he would never say so. Tony squeezed his chest again and was nearly drooling, overcome by temptation,

“Unnff…so firm and smooth…” Tony said huskily, “Better than a girl…And I bet that you’re soaking through your panties with all of this teasing, huh?” The playboy reached down and single-handedly undid the soldier’s pants, pulling that dripping, wrought-iron-hard and velvety smooth piece of flesh into the circle of his fingers. The soldier was so wound up that it leapt into Tony’s sweat-slick palm and he stroked hard, hearing a stifled moan from the bound man in front of him.

Steve shifted under Tony’s squeezing fingers and bit his lower lip. The playboy pressed himself against Steve’s thigh again and worked his own pants open, pressing them together in his rugged fist,

“It won’t be hard to get you off, baby….I can feel it sliding through my fingers. It almost feels like you’ve come once already.” Tony circled his thumb over the twin heads and Steve’s cock twitched hard, his hips pushing up into Tony’s hand. The soldier’s eyes had slipped closed and he was breathing heavy. The playboy squeezed harder and shifted his hips a little. Everything from the waist down was perfectly aligned and Tony leaned down to suckle hungrily on one of the soldier’s abused nipples.

“Ahh….Oh, God…” Steve’s head fell back slightly as he felt Tony’s cock twitch against his own, pressed so deliciously together, trapped in the confinement of the genius’s fingers. That iron grip was driving Steve over the edge and Tony’s mouth wasn’t helping at all; that slippery mouth licking and nipping at those sensitive peaks, alternating between the two and burying his other hand deep in the soldier’s golden locks, yanking possessively.

“I’m going to make you come over my hand. Pulling moans from you like you were in heat.” Tony growled, almost angrily, “I can feel you’re close….” That tongue slithered around Steve’s nipples again, dark red hickies blossomed beneath Tony’s searching mouth as he stroked them both faster, suddenly releasing himself to pump the soldier’s thick smooth cock in his tight fist. Steve was fighting the urge for release, knowing he was better than this, but he couldn’t help himself. It felt far too good. Sinfully good,

“I bet you can make me come with just that sexy voice of yours….” Tony purred, lapping at a pink bud, flicking his tongue over it quickly. Steve was panting raggedly, moaning louder with every swipe of Tony’s thumb across the slick head of his cock.

“Mmm….so good….Ffff….” Steve couldn’t make himself say such an unwholesome word even though it was right on the tip of his tongue. But Tony was a demon in disguise and he was making the soldier break a few commandments already.

“Come on, baby….let it out….Let me hear you….” Tony’s fingers tightened on Steve’s throbbing length and every stroke brought him closer to the climax he craved,

“Fff-Fuck!” Steve’s mouth fell open, body ragged and nerves fraying. Tony’s clenching fingers, his slick silken tongue, were driving Steve crazy with lust. He was going insane with pent up desire. He pushed his hips up as the genius’s fist pumped him like a piston, slick with prejack, making the soldier sit up, craning his neck forward to see that hand working him faster than he had ever done to himself.

Tony was sweating, his hand clamping down on Steve’s velvet cock, stroking him like a jackhammer, slamming into the base and sliding back up, slick and delicious, and oh, God, he could see the precome leaking, dribbling, sliding from the tip, white as molten glass. It made his mouth water and he was rock hard, feeling that slick friction against Steve’s inner thigh. The soldier was ready to explode, a fierce blush igniting his throat, making those rosy buds on that sculpted perfect chest stand out like a vampire’s lustful kiss, red from Tony’s continuous teasing.

“I’m so close, baby…..“ Tony said breathlessly, working Steve with all he had, fingers clenching, pumping him for all he was worth. The soldier groaned and tilted his head back, body convulsing in the throes of passion, groaning with every tight stroke of the playboy’s fingers. Steve’s milky release shot hard out of the tip his cock and he gasped, moaning loudly in the silence of the lab. The air was oppressively hot and he felt the playboy shoot hard, his molten load dripping white ribbons of sticky-sweet cum into the deep crevice of Steve’s hips. Tony moaned like an animal and shuddered hard as he finished.

Those deep chocolate eyes stared down the soldier and he lay there as the playboy cleaned them both up reverently. Steve struggled to his feet, flexing his arms behind him, stretching his sore muscles, the joints cracking in protest. Tony went to another desk and retrieved the keys. He unlocked the handcuffs and stood there, facing Steve with a satiated grateful look in his eyes.

“So, you think they’ll work out for my client?”

“I’m not so sure…” Steve said seriously, pants still hanging open, his softening cock still in full view. Tony looked a little put out and the soldier lunged forward with a surge of energy and pinned Tony down, face-first, against the cold metal table, clipping the cuffs around his slim wrists. The playboy struggled and gnashed his teeth at being double-crossed,

“I think they may still need more testing….” Steve smiled none too gently and stroked himself in a loose fist. Tony swallowed hard. This was going to be a long beta-session.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you think they’ll work out for my client?”

“I’m not so sure…” Steve said seriously, pants still hanging open, his softening cock still in full view. Tony looked a little put out and the soldier lunged forward with a surge of energy and pinned Tony down, face-first against the cold metal table, clipping the cuffs around his slim wrists. The playboy struggled and gnashed his teeth at being double-crossed,

“I think they may still need more testing….” Steve smiled none too reassuringly and stroked himself in a loose fist. Tony swallowed hard. This was going to be a long beta-session. He felt Steve sliding his half-hard cock along the cleft of his ass, making Tony shiver in that strong grip. There was no assured means of escape. If Steve couldn’t make the cuffs budge there was no use in the playboy trying his luck. He felt the soldier’s hot breath curl around the shell of his ear,

“I’m going to pleasure every inch of you….” Tony’s cock throbbed. The same line he had used on the soldier not an hour before. Steve’s fingers slid down Tony’s chest and pinched his nipples. The genius gave a start and Steve hauled him up by his wrists to a standing position. Tony’s cock bobbed against the tabletop, as the soldier continued to push his length between those smooth cheeks.

“Is your front feeling lonely?” Steve’s fingers wound possessively around Tony’s cock, curling beneath his balls. The genius started to pant. With his hands trapped behind him he could feel the smooth stretch of the soldier’s lower body. His fingers brushed the fine silky hair above Steve’s thick sex. His brain faltered for a moment, imagining how incredible it would feel to have the Super Soldier inside of him. It had been too long. He was always working and Steve had been out on gruelling missions the past few weeks. But they still managed to find time to….

“Or are you craving for more back here?” Steve’s wet fingers slid smoothly into Tony’s tight eager hole. Two of them. Tony nearly came then and there, his fantasies making a mess on the steel-topped table. And that’s exactly what Steve felt like behind him: a rigid steel wall that had grown an eight-and-a-half inch cock, a molten hot rod of knee-weakening pleasure. Tony tightened his muscles against the intrusion and shuddered. Steve’s fingers were curling inside of his body and his brain was going haywire. Tony’s voice broke from his throat in a moan and he braced himself against those long dexterous fingers.

The playboy had lost count how many times he had come with just those fingers alone. But that wasn’t the plan tonight. Steve slid his fingers out slowly, twisting them for effect, loving the sound of startled ecstasy that flew from Tony’s mouth. Steve rubbed his cock against Tony’s ass again, making him stir-crazy. The playboy squirmed against the table, his arms aching pleasantly. He pushed his hips back against the soldier’s, letting the Captain know how ready he really was. Steve lined himself up with Tony’s entrance and pushed in slowly, teasingly, a smile on his face that the playboy couldn’t see.

“Come on, Rogers, give it to me….” Tony almost whined, “You know what I need, baby…”

“Do you really want that right now? You have been working a lot lately…”

“I need it because I’ve been overworking myself…Give it to me, soldier….” Tony ground his hips back again, like a high class whore, egging the Captain on. ‘If it’s what he wants’ Steve thought with a sultry smirk, gripping a handful of Tony’s hair and thrusting in hard, feeling Tony’s knees buckle beneath the weight of such overwhelming pleasure. He growled low in his throat as Steve drove back in, harder, deeper this time,

“Ooohhhhhhhh yeah……You know what I like, baby…..give it to me…More!” Tony’s dirty talk was riling up the soldier and he gripped Tony’s hip with brute force, thrusting in with a groan. Steve’s fingers slid from Tony’s hip to curl around that hard velvet length. The playboy was losing it. The soldier could tell with the way he was stiffening under the Captain’s skilled hands. The pleasure steadily built as Steve sped up the pace, stroking Tony in his slick fist, tight and sure. The genius moaned eagerly, no more sultry dirty words were spilling from his lips. Instead the occasional curse or plea fell from that teeth-bitten mouth.

Tony felt himself pounded into more vigorously than ever, loving those impassioned cries let loose from the one man who was normally so tight-lipped about his sexuality. The soldier was fucking him like a machine. ‘Now there’s something I should look into.’ thought the playboy. He felt his climax rushing down on him like a flood of white-water, powerful and unstoppable. Tony was gasping for breath, head wrenched back by that strong hand. Steve’s teeth were buried in his shoulder in gut-wrenching sinful pleasure. Tony clenched his muscles as he felt himself spill hard and fast over the Captain’s clenching fist. Steve wasn’t far behind, shoving his hips forward roughly, letting a feral growl out with his lustful climax. He shot like a bullet into Tony’s tight ass, riding out his orgasm like an animal. They were both shaking as Steve pulled out gently, slowly, loving the buzzing afterglow of sexual release.

“Tony, where are the keys?”

“Oh, they’re here, in the pocket of my pants.” The playboy motioned with his shoulder. Steve undid the cuffs and Tony flexed his arms above him. The handcuffs clanked on the table and Tony was scooped up into the circle of the soldier’s arms,

“So, do you think they’ve passed muster?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“And when will you send them out to your client?”

“My client has already gotten excellent use out of them.” Tony winked and Steve smirked, kissing the genius tenderly.


End file.
